


Arthur Kirkland is secretly King Arthur

by Alexandra_Anderson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Because it’s a secret, But different, Characters will be OOC, Don't Like Don't Read, Don’t blame me, England is King Arthur, England will be forever fucked, I don’t know if Merlin is really going to take an appearance, If the secret gets out, I’m not British, My First Work in This Fandom, No Slash, So don’t sue my ass, There’s will be some mentions of Merlin, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This is different than Hetalia, This is similar to Merlin show, This is the story about that, but no one knows, for being not British, so be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Anderson/pseuds/Alexandra_Anderson
Summary: No one knows about him being King Arthur, but heard of King Arthur.He kept it a secret from the nations...But will the secret will be revealed?Others words...Arthur Kirkland is secretly King Arthur..





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia! Or Merlin! ;)
> 
> This story don't have any pairing or Yaoi in particular! :) 
> 
> However there are going to have some mentions of past relationship/ spouse. :) Also be warned that there are going to have OOCness, just because it's nothing like Hetalia! And grammar errors. (This isn't some professional writing!)
> 
> So please consider yourself warned. :)

King Arthur was the legendary true king and a true hero among the history of England.

But he died in fateful _Battle of Camlann_, according to the history and Merlin's tale.

However, King Arthur didn't die in battlefield...Because he is a secretly a nation of England/Camelot and meant to be Albion, but part of him faded away because there is no land or people or king for Albion. At the moment when he was 'killed' by Mordred.

He knew that he must fake his death, otherwise his peoples will be suspicious about him being not growing old or not getting fatal injuries. So he faked his death and his death was shocking and cause mourning to his peoples and his wife, Guinevere, and his best friend...Merlin.

Not even Merlin knows that he is an nation, even his 'father'.

The reason is very simple. He was bored of being an nation, so he decided to reincarnate himself and that's how he become Prince Arthur and soon to be King Arthur.

Unfortunately to him, he was only King for at least three years until his 'death'.

However, he was a true king that is loved by his peoples. Unfortunately, he didn't 'lived' enough to unleash the gate of peace and the new Golden Age of King Arthur. He 'died' before he accompanied that.

According to the Prophecy and Merlin, he is known as the Once and the Future King.

But many years have passed since the 'death' of King Arthur and Merlin is immortal until returning of King Arthur. However poor Merlin, he never knew that his king never return again or is standing by his side for many years.

But it's now the 21st century now. He goes by: Arthur Kirkland, AKA England. Not King Arthur or Arthur Pendragon...

No one knows about him being King Arthur, but heard of King Arthur. He kept it a secret from the nations for centuries.

This is his story, not America's or that bloody frog!


	2. I need to get that bloody sword back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia! :)
> 
> This story don't have any pairing or Yaoi in particular! :) However there are going to have some mentions of past relationship/ spouse. :) Also be warned that there are going to have OOCness, just because it's nothing like Hetalia! And grammar errors. (This isn't some professional writing!) So please consider yourself warned. :)

The world meeting is now in England, America is late as usual. 'Honestly, that bloody git never changes,' England thought irritatedly.

He still haven't fully moved on when his former colony declared his own independent from Britain. His former colony never trust him again after The Revolutionary War, he never even called him father or dad.

England knew that he isn't the greatest father in the world. It's quite obvious, his former wife was infertile. Meaning that she can't even pregnant no matter what. He never had children of his own blood.

She was Camelot's last Queen and he, ironically, was Camelot's last Great King.

'Camelot haven't fully dies out,' he thought as he looked sad when he thought about his only true and dear friend and only deserve to calls him a prat prince/king. 'Merlin is the last living person that ever lived in Camelot over six years...'

"Gy!...Iggy!"

England immediately snapped of his thoughts. He look dumbfounded as he noticed that America is here. "How long have you been here?!" Odd, England didn't hear anything about 'The Hero have Arrived' thingy from America that he usually says when he arrived late...

America raised his eyebrows. "Uh, for like, uh," America looks at the clock and then deadpanned, "for seven minutes."

'Seriously?' England thought. He hadn't been lost in his thoughts in a long time since the 1970s during the World Meeting.

England coughed as he takes a look at his former colony. "Ahem. America, what are you trying to say? I swear to Christ, if this talk is about those," England shivered. "Horrible burgers."

America look quite insulted. "First of all no not about that, and second of all...BURGERS ARE BETTER THAN YOUR FOOD! GOD FORBID IF THERE EVER GONNA HAVE BRITISH BURGERS!" America yelled out and then shivered at the imaginary British Burgers.

A red vein popped on England's forehead. "How dare you! Don't insult my food! It's better than yours junk food," England argued.

America gasped dramatically. "Don't insult food," America roared. "Foods are our friends you nutso!"

"I AM NOT—," England sighed and then said very sickly tone with his rare sadistic aura that he rarely used, not since his region of being a King Arthur. "A nutso you git."

America doesn't seem afraid or scared of him, since he is used to this. Blame that Russia and the Cold War. America and Russia are almost the opposite. America seek freedom and justice, but Russia seek communism and controlling. However, America look surprised.

"Iggy?"

'Shit,' England realized what he had done.

"What were you going to tell me?" England asked, quickly changing the subject. England took a long sip of his tea.

"I saw the news! Someone found Excalibur!"

England snorted. Lies.

America noticed this and then huffed. "Here is proof!" America declared as he gets the picture and then shows England.

England took a small glance and scoff it off, but then he blinked. He immediately grabbed America's picture of Excalibur.

"Oh bloody rotten hell..." England cursed like a sailor, just like back then in the old good days of him being the legendary pirate of the ocean.

'How?! This is impossible,' England thought like crazy. He could've sworn that Merlin sent this sword to the bottom of the lake that no humans could find.

'Could Merlin's magic is weakened? Or the spell have run out?! Oh bloody hell! I need get that sword back, it belongs to me, the Once and the Future King, and no humans can ever bear it sword. (Maybe expect for Merlin.)

England noticed a problem, his legendary sword is being sent to the famous museum. He needs to get it back, no matter what it cost. He must have obtained it back to the rightful owner.

He is going to break his gentlemen codes...'Well, screw it! I NEED TO GET THAT BLOODY SWORD BACK!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews!! Please review to me again! =D I want to know what your thoughts.
> 
> (This is beginning of the chapter. :D)


End file.
